Fireflies Woe
by StarKatana
Summary: This story is about a girl and her brother on what they have to do to survive.  First Chapter  My own story. If its thats great ill continue it. I never came up with a title Fire and Flames was just the first thing in my mind.


"STOP MOVING!" the painter snapped looking up at me and my brother I quickly sat up straight again looking over at him holding the smile along with my brother, he gave me a quick glance smiled then looked towards the painter again I smiled back at him with a true smile, for I loved my brother more than anything in the world. Hours later, "You may leave now." The painter stated shooing us away as our parents walked into the room looking at the painting "Hmmm after we get our painting done we should get one of Staria and Damien alone." Our mom said "Your kids are menaces!" the painter exclaimed angrily "Well of course Staria is she's only five." Their dad stated "Your son is too!" the painter yelled "Well Damien is fifteen he's restless." Their mom said "Fine, just get in a pose and let's begin." The painter stated "Soooo what'd they say brother?" I asked he closed the door quietly looked down at me then picked me up "Lets go get something to eat ok." He said I nodded "Yeah."

"Aren't you just so adorable?" Damien stated as I ran into the main hall he ran up after me then I stopped at the end of the steps "Damien why is it red outside?" I asked taking his hand "Oh no." he whispered he picked me up and ran down the stairs opened the closet wrapped my cloak around me and grabbed a jacket for himself part of the ceiling fell "AHHHHH!" I screamed Damien held me close "Don't worry." He told me "You'll be ok." I held onto him, he got up and looked around fire was spreading everywhere; he ran out of the castle getting burned from the heat but then hopped on a horse and we disappeared into the night as I held onto him. That was the last time I ever would ever see my family again.

Damien and his friend Chris created this type of home in a cave it took various amounts of twists and turns to find this place. But it was safe, it had a little pond in it for water, a good supply of food, along with blankets and pillows. Damien told me that he would have a big ice cream sundae for me at home if I kept quiet and didn't move a single muscle and if I wanted something to drink I would have to crawl very silently to reach it. After he lit a candle and I proved to him that I could sit still and stay silent, he was getting ready to leave as I sat there on a straw bed staring at him. In the arch of the cave right before he had left, rushed over to me giving me a huge hug lasting for quite a bit. I felt his warm tears hit my back, I didn't know what to do or how to react so I held him back. While thinking goodbye just means, I'll see you later. Then he finally left, I wish he would've told me where he was going. But I knew I was going to see him later.

Eventually three days passed by and I still did what I was told to do. There were cracks in the wall for sunlight to seep in during the day and at night I learned how to light my own candles, I promised Damien that I could be uber quiet and I was, I wanted that sundae. Then five more days passed by I began to feel like he had left me, but he would never. Right? I was starting to get really anxious and bored by the tenth day my friends were the bugs that would randomly crawl by then what felt like noon, someone came through the cave. My body went cold, I went frozen in what shade there was so the person couldn't see me. But once his face was in the sunlight I saw that it was Damien's best friend Chris, his eyes wandered around the cave as if looking for something, I didn't know what to do. "Star…" he whispered not to any particular direction "Come here." He faced his back to me still searching, I didn't move, he made another circle "Don't worry. I'll be taking you out for that sundae, just come here." I stepped into the sunlight, "Where's Damien?" I asked, my voice quiet and fragile. He turned around and once he saw me his eyes went wide. "Oh my god. Your still alive Star." I nodded slowly confused, he walked up to me carefully and placed his hand on my head then ruffled my hair. "Star, I saw knights come by this cave and go into this cave about a million times…I kept on waiting. I can't believe your alive." He hugged me then when my held my shoulders and gazed into my eyes he began to tear up, "Where's Damien?" I asked again. He looked away with a thinking face then smiled at me.

"Come on, I gotta cut your hair."

"What no!" I grabbed my hair

"Come on, I have to."

"Not until you tell me about Damien."

"I'll tell you while I cut your hair."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

We linked pinkies, I stood straight and he got on his knees beginning to cut my waist-length hair all off giving me a haircut like Damien's. Past his ears, choppy, and messy. As he cut my hair he told me about Damien just as he promised. Damien went back to our home to see the damage, he learned that our parents had died in the fire. He went to Chris' house and told him where I was and everything he knew about the family line so he could pass it on to me if he didn't make it back to me. As Damien was telling Chris everything, the knights from the neighboring kingdom crashed in through their doors and began threaten his family. They knew Damien was hiding in there and if they didn't hand him over they would drown there newly born baby. Chris' parents loved their children very much but they couldn't give up the king to be. They were loyal to the kingdom and Damien was like another child to them and Damien couldn't let an innocent life be taken for his. So he turned himself into the guards, to protect his second family. The next morning Damien was in the middle of town square on a platform holding his head high. He was the prince and was unafraid to die for his people's safety. Girls cried, women weeped, men bowed their heads in silence, and protesters were kept to the ground. The cloak covering the guillotine was taken off for the crowd to see and everyone had burst into tears, my brother went down without struggling. Right before his end came he saw Chris in the crowd and mouth _'Watch her.' _ And that was the end of Damien Rouge Proux.


End file.
